D6
Definition Manage the design process and evaluate outcomes. Sub skills Write the second section of your page here. Assessment Current methods used to assess ability in the skill. Benchmarks CORE Maths and Programming Demonstrate the ability to design and implement simple programs. Test software solutions to practical problems against target specifications. Design & Construction Be able to analyse the requirements for a product and derive a specification for its design. Be able to work from concept through specification, design and construction in stream-related teams and be able to demonstrate knowledge in reports and a presentation. Software Engineering Project The main aspect of the module is a large group project where students will be encouraged to take on various roles in an artificial company (created for the purposes of the project) that develops a software product, adopting the agile methods taught as part of the lectures. Financial and QA procedures for the company will need to be established as part of the project, and a proper financial record kept of company transactions. A supervisor will adopt the role of a customer, who will provide requirements for the software. These requirements may change during the development of the software, in an attempt to reflect real-world issues of changing demands of customers. NON-CORE Music Technology: Creation and Perception Compose a short, tightly specified, sound-scape using a digital synthesis software package (PureData) and critically analyse the result. Principles of Flight Design exercise. Links, Networks and Protocols Understand how protocol layers work together, and the functions of the application, transport, network, data-link and physical layers. Understand the tradeoffs in designing optimum protocols for at least one layer. Audio for Visual Media Demonstrate an ability to work both individually and in teams to complete creative and technical audio/video postproduction based tasks. Support creative output with comprehensive and reasoned technical documentation. Video Systems To develop, refine and present video program concepts in written and visual form. To prepare for and manage video productions including procurement, scheduling and budgeting, creating all required visual and aural elements for a video program, finally assembling into a finished video program. To assess the effectiveness of a program in conveying required information suitable for its target. Distributed Circuits Be able to design single-stub and quarter-wave matching networks. Understand how S-parameters are used in amplifier and attenuator design. Modern & Digital Control Display knowledge and understanding of a range of basic formulae and relationships appropriate to the fields of both modern (state- space) and digital control. Convert between transfer function, time-domain and state-space representations, be able to carry out calculations and manipulations in state-space format, be able to relate the theoretical equations to physical block (simulation) diagrams and be able to design multivariable feedback control systems to given requirements in state-space form. Analyse the properties of hybrid control systems, involving a mixture of samplers, data holds and system units, be able to derive and calculate the appropriate discrete transfer function for a given system configuration and be able to calculate Z-transforms and inverse Z-transforms. Management and Marketing of Technology Understand the place of technology management in the modern world. Digital Engineering Analyse algorithms and identify strategies for their implementation on microprocessor-based systems. Implement and use complex IP modules within a FPGA design. Develop complex VHDL testbenches for circuit verification and devise appropriate verification strategies. Use and understand the complete design flow required to implement a microprocessor module on an FPGA-based platform. DSP Architectures Use and understand the complete design flow required to implement complex designs that include a microprocessor module on an FPGA-based platform. Appreciate strengths and limitations of the debugging of digital circuits and integrate test logic in a design using a JTAG interface. Relevant Higher Order Skills Electrical Engineering